


【未授翻】Method

by TikoBarnes



Category: Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Freebatch - Freeform, M/M, POV Second Person, Pining, 潮缺
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TikoBarnes/pseuds/TikoBarnes
Summary: 康伯巴奇，一言以蔽之，乃一代名伶也。
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch/Martin Freeman
Kudos: 1





	【未授翻】Method

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Method](https://archiveofourown.org/works/588571) by [cher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cher/pseuds/cher). 



> 译者注：由于作者大大实在是妙笔生花，太直白可能失去味道：本尼迪克特，众所周知，一个演员。于是译者得了失心疯，你有英国小诗，我有中古文言。分为文言和直译两部分，人话直接拉到文言下面，客官看完人话再回头品品嘛。

汝之为伶。

君之所为，临照读卷。汝求魔法为此角之须，必有魔法，若得之，以盈二人，活灵活现，座下四散。

汝不得亦不至，每幕腐于舌下。汝喜此角，裹之以荣，比之扮莎翁者更甚，盼剧以成。瑞曼至，着努比史之衫。其貌若非华（生）。前之角，出于闹戏。其示矣。汝忆其秀《 _真爱至上_ 》，裸之，颇可观，二人虽不曾遇，而子悦之。

其阅闭，便觉有故。汝非本，乃夏洛克，汝寻见得趣之人。魔法得之矣。汝妄以此人相陪，永不离分。为之。其与君同行。

座下呼声四震。汝一时恍然。然汝非夏。汝为本，汝不得携瑞曼归家。但笑至伤，知其必为汝之华生。勿有他论。

是晚瞑眩。汝前未觉受制于人矣，当下，独陷此角，夫唱妇随。奇美兼之。汝却要饮之，归家品此味。奥利维亚远家。汝一夜欢喜。

戏始，其犹甚奇。瑞曼甚乐，笑做一堂。君昔与优伶常有善应，未尝如此。汝以上瘾矣。瑞曼成汝一生未及之境。汝好与之对戏，永不欲终。

终矣。见瑞曼衣防弹，心神不宁。夏据汝梦，使君以异思观世界，终日悬于心。夏忧华之思，不可动。

《 _战马_ 》伊始，此事之忧惧亦难。汝藏己于官服，愿汝失智。倦矣。汝念夏之无情。与瑞曼对戏宠汝甚，子务饰之。

汝与瑞曼秀于脱口，受邀之颁礼。汝胜。其亦胜。汝等共醉，相坐对言至晚，汝未有乐至此。其衣努比史，似无害，唇微启，死鬼着实讨厌~

欲盖弥彰。

其往新西兰。汝寤寐思服。其为主角。此角将成其人。汝为之喜极矣。其聪明，宜得也。君恶其；其去君远矣，至于汝迷，调时以应。瑞曼甚宽，而汝不得失礼每于丑时致电与之。戒己此乃大非也。

汝闻此戏仍余他角。汝与汝之经纪言。瑞曼致电与汝，欣欣然有喜色而曰，其已为汝与杰克逊谈矣，汝宜如其言善。信汝可为一龙，且不须临穴亲习，以免重染肺疾。汝之动，远胜谓其知。

汝所欲，非此角，勿负其望。汝识己可笑，而汝以灯皆关，伏地，匍匐前行，思龙之意。当下，为杰克逊试戏，汝念守之为己藏而非金。

得此角，非贪此功。此乃往新西兰之钥。

无与瑞曼对戏乐之甚。汝以衣龙服为大痴虏，然汝龙之心胜己心，瑞曼入汝之生所致，一如夏。汝好复研其人。汝为大龙。

汝与奥利维亚别矣。汝悲且慰。汝以为奥利维亚乐益，汝亦不安，汝能如之常（鲜）与之言。汝试戏于《 _星际迷航_ 》。汝今为河系之恶。华生，汝之探员，既已远矣。但欲还贝克街片场，接续文，大喜。

瑞曼因《 _霍比特人_ 》之名常出。汝欲与往，然汝之位非列于前，亦不须汝。汝临颁礼，早闻捷报。感言倍及瑞曼。汝视其得学院礼耳，泫然欲泣。

自诫，汝耽于爱。

汝无奥利维亚告。无安娜告。无阿曼达告。无谓马丁。汝为伶也，随时可为他人。为瑞曼友，甚有力。

其为汝一生最盛之戏。

下面是人话

* * *

你是演员。

你忙着手上的活儿，念上自己剧本。你在寻一味魔法，承角色所需，须有魔法，萦绕这二人的故事，好叫情爱活脱脱跳出荧幕。

你遍寻，无果，场景里的每一幕都化在你的舌尖。你喜欢这个角色，把自己包裹在这个角色的荣耀里，比扮演莎翁戏剧更妙上几倍。你迫切希望这部剧集能够成功。

Martin到了，穿着史努比的条纹套头衫。他瞧着并非是华生的样貌。他的上一个角色一定在一个忙慌混乱的片场。显而易见。你还记得《 _真爱至上_ 》里的他，赤身裸体，充满魅力，虽然，你们没有正式见过面（译者注：二人初遇于1995年，说来又是另一段佳话），但你，喜欢他。

他读完一幕，你依稀觉到有些情愫萌生了。你不是Ben，你是Sherlock，你觅得了迷人的他，一个不无聊的人。你找到了魔法。你想，让这个人和你一起化身戏中，永远不让他离开。会的。他和你一同并肩。

掌声震聋欲耳，不合时宜地响起。你一时没能理解发生了什么。但你不是Sherlock。你是Ben，你无权带Martin回家。你只能一直微笑，知道他会成为你的华生。不会有任何争论。

那晚你目眩神迷。你从没有身觉如此被一个人掌控住，如此纯粹地在角色那一刻，如此完美地与另一个演员同步。不可思议，如此美妙。你拒绝了喝酒的邀约，回家享受沉醉在这股子味道里。Olivia不在。这一晚，你是快乐的。

拍摄正式开始，仍然像是一场魔术。Martin非常搞笑，你们在一起的时间都在开怀放声大笑。以前你和演员之间，也有很好的化学反应，但是你从来没有像现在这样。你上瘾了。Martin让你成为一个比你一生中任何时候都要好的演员。你喜欢和他演对手戏，你永远不想结束。

它确实结束了。看到Martin穿着炸弹背心就让你心神不宁。你沉醉在Sherlock的思维里，以不同的方式思考这个世界，晨昏朝暮，Sherlock一想起John，依旧心有余悸。

你开始拍摄《 _战马_ 》，你对这个角色的恐惧，很难受。你蜷缩在军官的外套里，希望自己不是那么有理智。太累人了。你想念起Sherlock的情感屏蔽。和Martin演对手戏惯坏了你，你努力掩饰这一点。

你和Martin参加无休止的脱口秀，并被邀请参加所有的颁奖典礼。你赢了。他也是。你们一起喝醉了，坐着聊到很晚，你们从来没有这么开心过。他穿着他的史努比卫衣，看上去人畜无害，他嘴唇微张，实在是个混蛋。

你在逃避显而易见的事实。

他去了新西兰。你想他，想他。他是主演。这个角色会成就他。你为他欢欣鼓舞。他很聪明，应该有机会表现出来。你憎恨他；他离你几个时区之遥，你迷失掉方向，不得不把手表调成双时间。Martin很宽容，但你不能总是在凌晨三点错手给他打电话。

你告诉自己这绝对是个错误。

你听说还有其他的角色。你和经纪人谈妥。Martin打电话给你，兴高采烈地说，他已经代表你和Peter Jackson谈过了，你最好能表现得和他期待的一样好。他确信，你可以成为一条伟大的龙，无需在一个真正的洞穴里演练，不用害怕再感染肺炎。你比你告诉Martin的，更为感动。

比起角色本身，你更希望不要让他失望。你知道这有点可笑，你关上所有的灯好几个小时，趴在地上，揣测龙的思想。当你为Peter试镜的时候，你想象看守的是自己的珍宝，而不是金子。

当你得到这个角色的时候，最不会想到的就是电影的荣誉。这个角色是你去新西兰的门票。

你印象里没有什么时候会比你拍摄Martin对手的动作捕捉更有趣了。你觉得自己穿着捕捉服像个大傻瓜，但是你的巨龙思想占据了你的思想，你就像Sherlock一样，被偷偷溜进你的生活的Martin所吸引。你喜欢重复了解他。你是一条伟大的龙。

你和Olivia分手了。你既悲伤又如释重负。你确信Olivia会更快乐，而且你很不安地意识到，你可能会像以前那样经常（尽可能少地）和她说话。

你在电话里为《 _星际迷航_ 》试镜。你现在是银河系的恶棍。John，你的探员，遥不可及了。你只想回到贝克街片场，开始拍摄第二季真是太棒了。

Martin经常为了《 _霍比特人_ 》的宣传外出。你想和他一起去，但你的角色不在镜头前，也不需要你。你去参加颁奖典礼，本季的提名不胫而走。你的好几次获奖感言，都与Martin有关。你看着他赢得BAFTA，喜极而泣。

你自我告罪，你恋爱了。

你没告诉Olivia。没告诉Anna。没告诉Amanda。不告诉Martin。你是一个演员，你可以随时成为别人。你扮演Martin的朋友，多有说服力的角色。

这是你一生中最伟大的角色。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果我在这里犯了任何时间点上的错误，我深表歉意——这是完全可能的，不是我出色的beta版的锅。


End file.
